Conversa no quadro:Simulação de Batalhas/@comment-26459987-20150926193236/@comment-5067743-20150929160941
Jorge augusto da silva escreveu: Florbella123 escreveu: Jorge augusto da silva escreveu: Florbella123 escreveu: Jorge augusto da silva escreveu: Florbella123 escreveu: Mihawk (atualmente pq dps o Zoro vai pisar na cara dele) Kuma (os dois são fortes mas o Kuma ainda é superior) Luffy (Teach só depende da Akuma, Luffy vai surrar ele) Crocodile (nem precisa falar o pq) X-Drake (Moriah é o mais fraco dos Shichibukai) Jinbei Doflamingo (o Kid é forte, but...) moriah pode ser fraco mas ainda é mais forte que o Xdrake teach surra o luffy brincando a um abismo entre eles. o moriah perdeu em uma questão de segundos pro jinbei na guerra de marineford enquanto o x-drake só vai ficando mais forte kkkkkkk e o teach é muito dependente da akuma no mi, o luffy atualmente tá sendo muito mais dependente de haki como eu disseo moriah é fraco mais ó Xdrake é bem mais,fora que ele so sabe virar dinossauro enquanto o moriah tem suas sombras. quanto a teach que historia é essa de ele denpender da akuma no mi caso vc não tenha visto a luta dele com o ace vai perceber que ele quebrou o pescoço de ace com um so golpe fora que ele deve estar bem mais forte,mesmo com haki luffy não da conta da gura gura no mi e yami yami no mi. amilho n adianta nada o moriah ter sombras se n consegue sustentar elas nem por 5 min e já tá no chão, e q eu me lembre ele tbm só consegue usar a sombra dos outros quando n tem sol n lembro totalmente da luta dele com o ace mas naquela hora o ace tava todo estraçalhado e torturado psicologicamente, e msm assim o teach só ficou na yami yami TODOS os usuários de akuma dependem da sua akuma, mas no caso do teach se vc tira a yami yami e a gura gura (que nem era pra ser dele) fica mais fraco que don krieg moriah pode sim usar suas sombras no sol,quanto ao teach na luta contra ace,ace estava em otimas condiçoes,os dois estavam em seus auges,imaagina ele com a gura gura no mi,mas imagina de novo ele com novas akumas,pos não so pode ter cido os mugiwaras a ter ficado mais fortes depois do timeskip. de qualquer jeito as sombras do moriah tem várias outras fraquezas, sal, água do mar e ele ainda pode ser separado da sombra dele (isso pq só tem marinheiros fracos pra ele pegar as sombras e mesmo assim em 2 min já tá no chão) e eu acabei de assistir dnv a luta do ace e do teach e dá pra perceber que antes do teach acertar o ace com o golpe ele já tava machucado e mesmo assim ele contou pra o luffy que tava usando os poderes da yami yami (apesar de ser óbvio pela aura negra), ou seja = dependente de akuma e é claro que não foram só os mugiwara que ficaram mais forte dps do timeskip mas é óbvio que o luffy vai surrar o teach só por ser o protagonista, pode engolir 3, 4, 5, 6 akumas que o resultado vai ser o mesmo, e se duvidar ainda derrota ele mais rápido que o zoro derrota o mihawk